Le règne des six
by gilouze
Summary: Crossover Narnia, Harry Potter. Ginny découvre une armoire magique menant à una autre monde lors d'une retenue mais personne ne la croie. Pourtant 5 élèves et un professeur découvriront ce monde à leur insus.
1. l'armoire magique

Le monde de narnia et Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais qu'emprunter aux auteurs, l'histoire en elle même m'appartient en revanche!

Je me ferais un plaisir de répondre aux reviews (si vous m'en laissait)

Les personnages principaux sont Severus - Hermione - Ginny - Harry - Ron - Drago.

* * *

**_L'Armoire Magique._**

_- Vous serez tous les quatre en retenue ! Ce soir, 18h._

_- Mais professeur……_

_- Si un mot de plus sort de votre bouche Potter, je m'assurerais que vous soyez collé jusqu'à la fin de l'année._

Harry n'osa pas ajouter un mot alors que Ron et Hermione le regardait avec apitoiement. Le Gryffondor rendit le regard noir que Malfoy lui lançait à cet instant. La fin du cours sonna dix minutes plus tard et ce fut avec bonheur que les 7ème années Gryffondor et Serpentard sortirent du cours de Rogue. Il était devenu plus exécrable que jamais depuis le début d'année, n'épargnant personne Serpentard inclus.

- _Quel plais ce prof !_ s'exclama Ron dès que la porte de la classe fut assez loin pour ne pas qu'on l'entende. _On a entraînement de Quidditch ce soir !_

_- On avait Ron, on ne peut pas compter sur Rogue pour qu'il reporte notre retenue à un autre jour._

_- Vous pouvez vous estimer heureux il aurait pu vous coller jusqu'à la fin de l'année comme il l'a dit et vous auriez eu vos révisions des Aspics fichus !_

_- Oh Hermione s'il te plait épargne-nous le sermon sur les révisions, ce n'est sûrement pas le moment !_

_- Mais Ron….._

_- Alors content de vous ? Je me suis fait collé par votre faute !_

_- Oh la ferme Malfoy ! Tu n'aurais pas lancé ce sort à Neville avant le cours ça ne serait pas arrivé…_

Malfoy s'éloigna e bousculant une 1ère année de Poufsoufle qui tomba au sol sans broncher. Le trio de Gryffondor marchèrent vers la grande salle pour le déjeuné. Une fois installée à leur table Ginny les rejoignit.

_- Vous en faites une tête ! On dirait que vous venez d'apprendre qu'Ombrage reprend les cours de Défense contre les forces du mal !_

_- C'est une blague !_

_- Oui Ron c'est une blague ! Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

Les trois Gryffondor se regardèrent dépités avant qu'Hermione ne répondent à la rouquine.

_- On s'est fait coller par Rogue. Nous trois, en plus de Malfoy_

_- Super ! Moi aussi j'ai une retenue avec Rogue ce soir, j'ai lancé une boule puante dans le chaudron de Colin Crevey. Il n'arête pas de me harceler pour que je sortes avec lui._

_- Comment ça ! Où il est celui-là que je lui fasse manger sa baguette !_

_- Calme-toi Ron! Je peux très bien m'occuper de lui toute seule_

Le repas continua dans la bonne humeur malgré le fait que la perspective d'avoir une retenue avec Rogue n'était jamais réjouissante. Les quatre Gryffondor se séparèrent à la fin du repas pour aller en cours. Ginny allait en cours de Métamorphose, tandis qu'Hermione se rendait en Arithmancie et Ron en Divination. Harry avait des horaires particulière afin que chaque jour un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix ne lui donne des cours de défenses et d'attaque pour l'aider afin qu'il soit près quand son duel contre Voldemort viendrait. C'était Maugrey qu'il rejoignait aujourd'hui, le jeune homme fut heureux de ne pas avoir Occlumancie, il n'aurait put supporter de voir Rogue à nouveau.

Le soir venu les 4 Gryffondor et le Serpentard se rejoignirent devant l'entrée du bureau de Rogue. Aucun mot ne fut échanger tandis qu'ils attendaient leur professeur. Quand le maître des potions arriva il ne leur fit qu'un regard glacial avant de les inviter à le suivre. Ils traversèrent un dédale de couloirs jusqu'à ce que Rogue s'arrête devant une vieille porte en bois qui grinça quand il l'ouvrit. L'ex-mangemort leur intima d'entrée avant qu'il ne referme la porte avec fracas. De sa baguette, le professeur alluma plusieurs chandelier accrochait au mur et un nuage de poussière et de draps blancs accueillit le petit groupe.

_- C'est ici que vous effectuerait votre retenue. Cette pièce va être bientôt aménagé et vous devez donc débarrasser tous ce qui s'y trouve. Les objets que vous considéraient comme utile devront être envoyer dans une autre pièce à l'aide de votre baguette, les objets inutile seront détruits._

Rogue leur montra les deux sorts qui permettait de conserver ou non les objets et ils se mirent au travail tandis que Rogue s'asseyait sur un vieux fauteuil dont il venait de découvrir du draps qui le protégeait de la poussière. Ils se rendirent virent compte que la pièce était immense, peut-être même plus que la grande salle et la tache n'était pas facile. Ron avait voulu détruire toute une bibliothèque qu'il avait jugé inutile alors qu'Hermione la trouvait passionnante. Drago avait vite voulu se débarrasser d'un vieille carte qui représenté un monde inconnu mais Harry l'en avait vite dissuadé en le menaçant de lui lancer un sort d'arrache-poil. Ginny avait enfin traversait toute la pièce pour s'attaquer aux objets du fond. Elle se retrouva devant quelque chose d'immense et en tirant le draps elle découvrit une armoire si grande qu'Hagrid aurait pu tenir à l'intérieur. Elle ouvrit la porte et y découvrit des manteaux de fourrure de toutes les tailles. D'abord intrigué elle entra entièrement à l'intérieur et ne se rendit pas compte que la porte s'était refermée derrière elle. Elle avança jusqu'au fond de l'armoire et elle fut surprise d'y trouver un sapin. Elle essaya de toutes ses forces de pousser celui-ci pour voir ce qu'il y avait derrière et quand celui-ci céda elle tomba en avant. Elle se prépara au choc de la rencontre avec le sol dur mais ce fut quelque chose de doux et froid qui l'accueillit à la place. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux en se relevant elle vit que c'était de la neige et qu'elle avait atterrit dans une immense forêt enneigé. Elle fit quelques pas et elle se retrouva face à un réverbère enneigé elle regarda derrière elle et vit que le gros sapin qu'elle avait voulu déplaçait cachait parfaitement l'entrée – ou étais-ce la sortie – de l'armoire. Quand une branche craqua derrière elle, le premier réflexe qu'elle eut fut de sortir sa baguette et quand elle aperçu quelque chose bouger, elle lança un Stupéfix. Mais rien ne se passa. Ni rayon lumineux qui sortait de sa baguette, ni sensation en elle qui lui faisait ressentir sa magie. Elle poussa un petit cri quand un centaure sortit de derrière les arbres. Le jeune centaure effrayé alla se réfugier derrière un arbre. Intrigué, Ginny s'approcha et de la créature qui poussa à nouveau un cri en rencontrant le visage de la jeune fille. Avant qu'il ne s'en aille en courant, Ginny parla.

_- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer._

Le centaure avait les cheveux et les crins noirs. Ses yeux était gris, il était petit mais musclé, il semblait asez jeune. Il gonfla la poitrine avant de répondre.

_- Tu ne m'as pas effrayé ! Je n'avais juste jamais vu d'être humain avant toi._

_- Vraiment ?_

_- Oui, et…et je ne devrais pas être en trin de parler avec toi en ce moment, c'est interdit !_

Le jeune homme s'apprêtait à partir quand Ginny l'interpella à nouveau

_- Attends! quel est ton nom._

_- Je m'appelle Orian, fils du roi des centaures._

_- Moi c'est Ginny ! Mais dis moi où sommes-nous ?_

_- Nous sommes à Narnia bien sur ! D'où viens-tu pour ne pas connaître le nom de notre monde ?_

_- Eh bien….. de Poudlard !_

_- Poudlard ? Ce nom me dit quelque chose, mais je ne me rappelle pas……._

_- Ecoute O….O…_

_- Orian !_

_- C'est ça Orian j'aurais aimé discuté un peu plus longtemps avec toi mais ça fait trop longtemps que je me suis absenté et Rogue ne va pas être content du tout !_

_- Attends je….._

Mais Ginny était parti, elle rejoignit en courant le sapin de l'armoire et elle ressortit par la porte de l'armoire. Elle couru pour retrouver les autres et elle les découvrit à la même place que quand elle les avait quitté, encore en trin de ranger le même coin de la pièce.

_- Je suis revenue ! J'espère que vous n'étiez pas trop inquiet !_

_- Inquiet ? allons Weasley pourquoi on serait inquiet tous le monde savait que tu allais ranger le fond de la pièce mais au faite ça fait à peine 5 minutes que tu es partie et t'as déjà fini de ranger ?_

_- Comment ça 5 minutes je me suis au moins absenté une heure !_

_- Une heure non mais ça ne va pas !_

_- La ferme Malfoy !_

Harry venait au côté de Drago et regardait Ginny d'un air bizarre.

_- Tu es sur que ça va Ginny ? Il est impossible que tu te sois absenté une heure, nous t'avons vu partir il y a moins de 5 minutes._

_- Non écoutez je…_

_- Que se passet-il ici, il me semble que vous n'avez pas beaucoup avancé et vous vous permettez de parler !_

_- Professeur, Weasley à des hallucinations !_

_- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez Malfoy ? Miss Weasley expliquez-moi !_

Ginny regarda Rogue avec crainte si Malfoy et Harry ne la croyait pas, lui la croirait encore moins.

_- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé Ginny, raconte-nous._

La jeune fille sourit à Hermione, elle avait toujours était un soutien psychologique et d'une grande écoute en ce qui concernait ses problèmes, elle était sur que la préfète en chef la croirait elle

_- J'ai découvert une armoire là-bas, une immense armoire qui donne sur un bois, une grande forêt, j'ai rencontré un centaure nommé Orian qui m'a dit que je me trouvais dans un autre monde appelé Narnia._

Rogue se moqua ouvertement d'elle tandis que Malfoy se tordait de rire et que le trio Gryffondor restait sans voix.

_- Allons Miss Weasley je savais que vous aimez attirer l'attention sur vous mais jamais je n'aurez crue que vous ayez autant d'imagination !_

_- Mais c'est la vérité croyez-moi je vous en pris !_

_- Très bien puisqu'en plus d'être menteuse vous êtes bornée je vous congédie pour aujourd'hui mais vous reviendrez demain pour finir votre retenue_

_- Mais monsieur, demain c'est l'entraînement de Quidditch des Serpentard._

_- Eh bien ils se passeront de vous, Monsieur Malfoy._

Rogue leur tourna le dos et sortit de la pièce, suivit de Drago qui lança un regard noir à la dernière des Weasley.

_- Vous me croyez vous ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'irais inventer un truc pareil ! Narnia existe, j'en suis sur, venait voir !_

La jeune fille les conduisit jusqu'à l'armoire et Hermione alla à l'intérieur pour vérifier tandis que Harry faisait le tour du meuble pour voir s'il n'y avait rien derrière. Hermione ressortit, dépités.

_- Je suis désolé Ginny, il n'y a rien._

_- Mais pourtant je suis sur de ne pas avoir rêvé !_

_- Bon ça suffit comme ça Ginny ! J'aimais bien le jeu des mondes imaginaires quand on était petit mais la c'est un peu démodé tu ne crois pas !_

_- Mais Ron !_

Le trio s'éloigna laissant la jeune fille là où elle était, plus abattu que jamais et quand elle alla voir dans l'armoire pour vérifier de ses propres yeux, il n'y que le bois du fond du fond qui l'accueillit. Plus de sapin piquant. Plus de neige blanche. Plus de centaure malicieux. Elle ressortit et courut jusqu'à son dortoir pour aller dormir, plus triste que jamais.


	2. un autre monde ?

_Miss Tania: merci pour ta review j'espère que la suite plaira._

_Maudette: il y aura certains élément semblable au film, et pas de couple gay, mais je ne t'en dit pas plus de peur de révéler la suite ;-)_

**

* * *

**

**Un Autre Monde ?**

Harry se réveilla en sursaut le lendemain. Son rêve lui revint brutalement à l'esprit. L'image d'une bataille sanglante et féroce. Mais elle ne ressemblait pas un combat de sorciers. Il n'avait reconnu ni mangemort, ni alliés ni même Voldemort. Ca semblait être un combat sortit du moyen-age avec des épées, des arcs et des flèches. Mais la bataille se déroulait dans le monde magique il avait vu des centaures, des géants, et d'autres créatures qui n'existait pas chez les moldus. Et cette femme redoutable qu'il avait aperçue transformer des combattants en statut de pierre à l'aide d'un bâton de verre. Même si son rêve lui apparaissait très net il lui semblait pourtant qu'il lui manquait quelques chose pour qu'il comprenne vraiment. Il fit craquer ses articulations avant de se lever pour aller prendre une douche et se sortir se rêve de la tête. Quand il rejoignit Hermione, Ron et Ginny à la table des Gryffondor, il hésita à leur en parler et préféra se taire. Il passa toute la matinée à réfléchir malgré lui à son étrange rêve, pourtant il essayait de se concentrer le plus possible sur ce qui se passait autour de lui depuis qu'Hermione lui avait fait une réflexion en cours de Métamorphose.

_- Harry !_ avait-elle dit _Ton livre est en trin de devenir rose je te rappelle qu'il faut à la base le transformer en portoloin !_

Le Survivant était sortit de ses pensées et avait regardé son livre d'un air dépité tandis que Ron était plié de rire à ses côtés.

Au déjeuner, il ne mangea pas beaucoup et c'est quand il croisa le regard noir de Rogue qu'il se rappela avoir Oclumancie avec lui dans l'après-midi. Il devait à tout prix se sortir ce rêve de la tête pour ne pas que son tyran ne le découvre et se moque de lui comme il savait si bien le bien.

Il quitta ses amis sans un mot dès que la cloche de la reprise des cours sonna. Il ne se précipita pas pour rejoindre Rogue. Et ce fut avec cinq minutes de retard qu'il frappa à la porte du bureau de son professeur.

_- Entrez Potter_ ! lui dit une voix pleine de sarcasme à travers l'épais bois de la porte.

Le Gryffondor entra, le regard vissé au sol. Il senti dans la pièce comme d'habitude la fureur de Rogue à l'idée de lui donner des cours en plus de ceux de potions. Le jeune homme resta debout au milieu de la pièce et il ne leva pas son regard pour rencontrer celui de Rogue. Il savait qu'à partir du moment où leurs yeux se croiseraient l'ex-mangemort arriverait à lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Pour illustrer les pensées du jeune homme, un coup de vent imaginaire fit tourner les pages du livre posait sur le pupitre à sa gauche. Le silence fut coupé par la voix claquante du professeur.

- _Eh bien Potter ! Que vous arrive-t-il je ne vous connaissez pas silencieux à ce point. Il me semblait pourtant qua votre père vous avez transmis son gêne du babillage incessant._

De fureur Harry releva la tête et dévisagea Rogue d'un regard meurtrier.

_- Reprenez-vous Potter, vous êtes trop susceptible._

Rogue secoua la tête et soupira de dépit avant de se retourner pour s'installer sur sa chaise de bureau. Il indiqua à Harry de s'asseoir en face de lui avant de poursuivre.

_- A quoi serve nos séances si vous n'avez toujours pas compris la chose la plus élémentaire de l'Oclumancie qui est le contrôle des émotions !_

_- Si vous cessiez de toujours de me faire ces remarques sur mon père, j'y arriverais peut-être._

_- Sachez Potter que le seigneur des ténèbres ne se privera pas lui de vous faire ces remarques, j'essaie juste d'agir comme le ferait le seigneur des ténèbres pour vous apprendre à le contrer._

Harry leva les yeux vers Rogue, ils étaient maintenant plus calmes qu'il y a quelques instants.

_- Vous me sembliez tracassé tout à l'heure au déjeuné. Avez-vous fait un nouveau rêve._

_- Oui….Non…Enfin j'ai fait un rêve mais il ne concerne pas Voldemort et ne vous regarde donc pas._

_- Quel rêve ne parlant pas du seigneur des ténèbres peut tracasser autant le grand Potter !_

Harry ne releva pas la remarque et tenta de rester calme, au bout de quelques minutes l'ex-mangemort reprit la parole plus calmement

_- Seriez-vous prêt à me le montrer pour pouvoir donner un sens à ce rêve ?_

_- Je…je ne sais pas. Je me souviens globalement de ce dont j'ai rêvé mais j'ai l'impression qu'il me manque un élément pour pouvoir le comprendre._

_- Montrez moi._

Rogue alla s'asseoir en face d'Harry et ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Un vent doux s'éleva dans la pièce tandis que le contact se faisait entre les deux hommes. Le Gryffondor remarqua vite les sourcils froncés de son professeur et il fallut attendre plusieurs minutes avant que le contact se rompt et encore quelques unes avant que Rogue ne prenne la parole.

_- Il semblerait que la jeune Weasley ait réussi son coup pour intriguer les gens autour d'elle avec son histoire de monde cachait dans une armoire. Je suis ravi de savoir que je ne suis pas le seul._

_- Que voulez-vous dire ?_

_- Vous avez rêvé d'une bataille qui se déroulait dans le monde que Weasley aurait traversée par l'armoire d'hier. L'élément qui vous manquait était l'armoire qui vous apparaissait en rêve à la fin de la bataille vous avez du vous réveiller avant d'avoir eu conscience de la voir, mais le rêve complet reste présent dans la partie inconsciente de votre esprit pendant plusieurs jours._

_- Alors j'aurais rêvé d'une bataille imaginaire, qui se déroulait dans un monde imaginaire ?_

Rogue acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

_- Attendez….Vous avez dit que vous étiez ravi de ne pas être le seul…._

_- J'ai…j'ai rêvé moi aussi de ce monde hier, j'ai pris ce rêve sur le compte de la fatigue mais maintenant que je sais que vous avez rêvé de ça aussi je….._

_- Vous voulez dire que ce n'est pas une coïncidence._

_- C'est ça._

_- Pourtant hier vous disiez que Ginny n'avait dit ça que pour attirer l'attention._

_- Je ne pense pas forcément tous ce que je dis Potter._

Le Gryffondor réfléchit à ce que venait de dire Rogue. D'une manière détournée il venait de lui annoncée qu'il ne pensait pas réellement toutes les méchancetés qu'il lui disait à longueur de temps. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, il sentit Rogue tentait une attaque surprise de son esprit et il sut que le cours commençait. A chaque séance il devenait plus fort pour le contrer il lui était même arriver, une fois de remonter le lien que Rogue avait tissé pour atteindre son esprit et d'atteindre celui de son professeur mais ce dernier avait déjà monter ses défenses et elles étaient trop solides pour qu'Harry puisse les détruire. A la fin de la séance, les deux hommes se séparèrent épuisés et le Gryffondor monta dans son dortoir pour prendre une douche et se reposer avant sa retenue, quitte à sauter un repas. A 18h son réveil magique sonna et il couru vers le lieu de sa retenue. Rogue l'attendait à l'entrée de la pièce pour fermer la porte derrière Harry.

_- En retard Potter !_ fit-il remarquer

_- Désolé Professeur._

Harry rejoignit les autres et remarqua que Ginny n'était pas très enchanté d'être là, Drago paraissait grognon, Ron et Hermione discutait calmement attendant les instructions du jour. Rogue prit la parole.

_- Dumbledore m'a annoncé qu'il avait besoin de la pièce dès demain, je vous demanderai donc de travailler plus vite qu'hier même si c'est assez difficile pour votre maigre cerveau. Comme je suppose que vous n'aurez pas fini à vous cinq ce soir, je vous aiderez. Vous formerez des groupes de deux et pour se répartir chacun une partie de la pièce. Malfoy vous ferez équipe avec Miss Weasley, Weasley avec Miss Granger. Potter vous serez avec moi. Malfoy et Weasley vous vous occuperez de la partie gauche de la pièce, Weasley, Granger vous ferez la partie droite, Potter, nous nous occuperons du fond de la pièce._

Tandis qu'Harry se dirigeait vers le fond derrière Rogue, Ron lui lança un « bonne chance » à voix basse. Ils marchèrent tous les deux en silence jusqu'au fond et ils se retrouvèrent vite debout devant l'immense armoire, hésitant à ouvrir la porte détruire la penderie avec son secret.

Drago et Ginny se fusillait du regard tout en expédiant leurs trouvailles dans une autre pièce ou en les détruisant. Quand enfin, d'un commun accord ils décidèrent de ne s'occuper que de leur travail et non de la compagnie de l'autre ils entendirent des cris de l'autre côté de la pièce.

_- Je te préviens Ron ! Si parce que tu ne veux pas jeter ces échiquiers on est obliger de rester une troisième soirée pour ranger, je te tue !_

_- Je ne vois pas pourquoi le fait de garder un ou deux échiquiers nous fera revenir un troisième soir !_

Drago et Ginny se regardèrent interloqués ! Eux qui avaient réussi à ne pas se disputer voilà que c'était deux Gryffondor qui s'y mettaient.

_- Allons voir,_ chuchota Malfoy

Ils trouvèrent Hermione et Ron face à face au milieu d'une dizaine d'échiquier. Ils se criaient dessus sans vraiment savoir ce qu'ils disaient.

_- Va chercher Rogue, ils vont finir par se servir de leur baguette._

_- J'y vais !_

Ginny courut jusqu'au fond de la pièce. Mais elle ne vit de Rogue et d'Harry que la main de ce dernier refermer la porte de l'armoire après être entrer à l'intérieur. La jeune fille fit demi-tour pour aller alerter les autres. Quand elle arriva auprès d'eux, elle trouva un Ron désarmé au sol tandis que Drago essayait d'empêcher une Hermione folle de rage de sauter sur le rouquin.

_- Ils sont passés !_ s'écria la rouquine

_- Quoi ?_

_- Ils y sont allés eux aussi Hermione ! Rogue et Harry ils sont entrés dans l'armoire pour aller à Narnia !_

_- Allons Weasley tu n'as pas entendu Rogue hier ! Arrête avec ça, ils vont finir par te faire interner !_

_- Si tu ne me crois pas Malfoy tu n'as qu'à aller voir de tes propres yeux._

Harry et Rogue étaient restés justes à l'entrée de la forêt, ne sachant pas réellement quelle attitude adopter. Ils ne bougèrent pas pendant un long moment s'échangeant des regards interloqués.

_- On…On est où là ?_

_- Vous le savez aussi bien que moi Potter !_

_- C'est impossible._

_- Venez, si on veut comprendre il faut trouver quelqu'un qui pourra nous expliquer, ce centaure que Weasley à rencontré par exemple._

_- Mais on va geler avant d'avoir fait dix pas !_

_- Pas avec ça Potter._

Rogue attrapa deux manteaux de fourrures qu'ils enfilèrent. Ils marchèrent en silence en quête de quelqu'un. Harry sut alors que si cet autre monde était réel alors il trouverait peut-être le réel sens de son rêve.


End file.
